The Knight and the Princess
by Kaiju Moth
Summary: KOTOR: Revan tells his son a bedtime story about some very familar characters. oneshot


And yet, another idea I came up with while writing "Past's Secrets" (read it!). I imagine if Revan and Bastila had children, something like this might happen. In this short story they have taken a break from being the saviors of the galaxy to be normal parents. **Note**: this story is not related to "Past's Secrets" in any way.

**The Knight and the Princess**

The Jedi led his son along the hills of Dantooine toward their house. Periodically he would have to call out to his son just to make sure he kept up.

"Come on, Zandro," the Jedi said to the boy. "We can't keep your mother waiting." Upon reaching their house, he opened the door and the two stepped inside.

"We're home!" called the father, closing the door behind him. Shortly after this a young woman appeared from a nearby room, smiling at them both. Upon seeing her the boy ran up to her and hugged her tightly, practically knocking her over.

"Mommy, mommy, I missed you!" he said, even though he had only been gone since morning.

"Oh, I missed you too, Zandro," she said hugging him back. She looked up from her son to the man in the doorway. "Hello, Revan. How was it at the academy?"

"Oh, not much. The council wants me to help train some of the new Jedi. You know, Bastila, Vandar is really fond of our son here. He says he's a joy to teach."

"Is that so?" she asked, smiling at her son.

Zandro released her at last and asked, "Can I go outside?"

"Of course you can. Just be sure to come in when we call," Bastila told him. He nodded and ran off.

Little Zandro was only six years old. Ever since he was born, his parents could sense the force flowing strongly inside him. He had only recently begun training at the academy on Dantooine. Bastila had taken some time off her Jedi duties to take care of their second child, Alleia, who was just five months old. She too, had shown strong signs of the force.

Revan walked up to Bastila and hugged her, after which he kissed her lightly. "How is our little daughter doing?" he asked her.

"She's fine. She's sound asleep in the next room. I guess she's exhausted from crying all day."

He chuckled and the two walked into a small bedroom which contained a crib. Inside the crib lay tiny girl sleeping peacefully. Revan smiled at seeing her.

"So," he asked while looking at his daughter. "How was your day?"

"Oh, uneventful as always. Just taking care of Alleia and cleaning up her messes. Actually, I did decide to do something. Come here."

She led him into the living room where piles of disks, holocrons, and datapads lay scattered about in boxes.

"I was sorting through these old holocrons, just looking at what we had. They contain a lot of memories." She bent down and looked through one of the boxes. "I found some holocrons of our wedding around here, earlier. If I can only find them…"

Revan walked up to one of the boxes and rummaged through it. He caught glimpse of particular holocron and picked it up. Upon seeing its image, a wide, mischievous grin spread across his face.

Bastila continued, "Oh, and I found some pictures of Alleia when she was born (Oh, she's so cute in this one) and some of Zandro when he was younger – " She stopped when she noticed Revan eyeing the holocron he held. "What do you have there?" she asked him.

Revan quickly hid the holocron behind his back. "Oh, nothing. Just something we took of ourselves during Alleia's…conception."

"Revan, let me see that," she commanded. Revan grudgingly showed her the holocron. An image appeared showing Revan and herself in a very intimate moment.

"Revan!" Her face turned red with embarrassment. "I can't believe you kept that!"

"Oh, please, Bastila, you can't throw away something like this!" He looked at the image again. "That was some wild night, wasn't it?"

"Revan, give that to me."

"That is some crazy position you're in. And just look at that smile on your face!"

Bastila made a grab for the holocron, but Revan snatched it away before she grasped it. "Revan, give that to me!" she pleaded again.

"You know, maybe you should put your techniques in a book. I'm sure it would sell like crazy."

Bastila grabbed for it again. This time Revan held it above his head, out of Bastila's reach. She was only a couple inches shorter than he, but that was enough.

"Revan, I don't want Zandro to find that! If he sees it – "

"Don't worry. If he finds it, he'll know for sure what a good mommy you are."

Bastila was standing on her tiptoes as she reached in vain for the holocron he held above her. "Revan, please!"

"You know, I should send this in to the Galactic Spice Channel. I hear they pay money for things like these."

Bastila finally hit the unaware Revan in the stomach, causing him to double over. With the holocron in reach, she quickly seized it and ran off. Revan chased her down and managed to tackle her in their bedroom, where they playfully fought like a couple of children until collapsing from exhaustion.

* * *

Later that night, a tired Revan and Bastila prepared to put the two children to bed. Bastila preoccupied herself with the baby while Revan went over to tuck little Zandro in. 

When Revan entered Zandro's room the child was playing with a little fake lightsaber, pretending to be a legendary Jedi.

"Urgh! Take that Darth Evil!" he said pretending to stab Revan in the stomach.

"Oh, you got me!" Revan played. "Come on, Zandro, you have to go to bed."

"I'm not tired!"

"Trust me, you will be if you don't go to bed. Now come on, you won't grow strong in the force if you don't get your sleep."

"Oh, okay," he grudgingly agreed. He climbed into his bed and Revan knelt beside him, tucking him in.

"Dad," asked Zandro, "could you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Er, another one?" asked Revan. "Okay, what would you like to hear?"

"Tell me a new one!" he said.

"Um, okay." Revan thought for a moment. Then an interesting idea came to him. "I got it!" he said. "Let's hear the story about the knight and the princess!"

Zandro groaned. "Aw, dad, I've already heard that one. It's boring. Some knight goes off and rescues the princess from the evil dragon."

"Actually, not in this one," Revan told him. "In this one, the knight is evil." That line caught Zandro's attention.

"Really? Cool! Tell me."

"Okay, okay. Once upon a time there was a knight. This was no ordinary knight, though. He was an evil knight. He was not a knight who wanted to rescue people. He wanted to harm people."

"Why?" asked Zandro eagerly.

"He was sick of the other knights. He thought they were weak. Instead of going off to fight dragons, he made friends with one."

"He made friends with a dragon?"

"Yes. He and the dragon became friends and the two of them went off and started to terrorize the villages. They destroyed everything they saw. Finally, one day, the kings decided to send the princess to stop the evil knight."

"Why would they send a princess?"

"Well, you see, this was no ordinary princess. She was a warrior princess. She fought just like a knight. One day, she led the good knights in battle against the evil knight. Finally, she cornered the evil knight in a trap."

"Did she fight him?" asked a wide-eyed Zandro.

"She would have, but something happened next. The dragon, the one who was the knight's friend, saw that the evil knight was cornered. However, this dragon was evil. Instead of helping his friend, he decided to destroy him. He breathed his fire on the evil knight and flew off, leaving him."

"Did he die?"

"He would have if the princess had not been there. She felt sorry for the knight and cast a spell that brought him back to life."

"You mean, she had magic powers too!"

"Um, in a way, yes. Anyway, the people decided to give the knight one last chance. The knight agreed to help them, so he and the princess went off to find the dragon. Unfortunately, they did not know where to find the dragon's cave. They had to search for these four magical, um…maps that would lead them to the dragon's cave."

"What happened next?"

"The knight and the princess looked for the maps. While they went on their quest, they became friends. Soon, the knight and the princess fell deeply in love."

"Why? I thought the knight was evil."

"He was evil, but he changed. He was sorry for what he had done, and he was grateful that the princess had let him live instead of killing him when she could."

Zandro nodded his head and Revan continued the story. "On their quest, they found three of the maps, but the dragon was no fool. He decided to look for them and stop them before they could find his cave. One day, he caught the princess and the knight in a trap. He and his evil servants tried to kill them both. He fought the knight, and he would have won, but the princess stepped in at the last moment. She fought the dragon herself and told the knight to escape while he could. The knight had no choice but to run, leaving the princess to fight the dragon."

"What happened? Did the dragon kill her? Did the knight rescue her?" asked an eager Zandro.

"No, actually. The dragon realized she was a strong fighter. Instead of killing her, he twisted her mind. He flew off with her to his cave and placed a spell on her that made her evil, so she would fight for him."

"Wow."

"Meanwhile, the knight was deeply sorry that he left the princess, and he promised that he would find her and rescue her before it was too late. He searched and finally found the last map. After that, the knight and his loyal friends went off to attack the dragon in his cave. The knight and an army of good knights went off and battled an army of the dragon's evil servants outside his cave."

Revan smiled when he saw Zandro picturing the battle in his head. Zandro looked at him for a second and asked, "What happened next?"

"The knight managed to get into the dragon's cave. Instead of meeting the dragon, he found the evil princess instead. When she saw him, she attacked him. The knight had no choice but to fight her. The two fought for a long time. Finally, the knight managed to defeat her."

"Did he have to kill her?"

"The princess was defeated, but even though she was evil, the knight still loved her. He knew how to break the evil spell, though. Using his love, he broke the spell and freed the princess from the dragon's grasp."

Revan paused for a second as he recalled that moment between him and Bastila on the Star Forge. Zandro quickly snapped him out of his daydream. "Keep going!" he pleaded.

"Once he freed the princess, he went off to fight the dragon. He gave the dragon one last chance to turn good, but the dragon refused. The knight and the dragon fought for ages until finally the knight vanquished the evil dragon. Amazingly, right before the dragon died, he became sorry, and he apologized for what he had done. In the end, he finally saw that he had been wrong."

"What happened next?" asked Zandro quietly.

"Why, the knight and the princess lived happily ever after, of course. The End."

"That's a weird story," remarked Zandro. "But it was neat."

Revan grinned slightly. His eyes drifted as he thought of his old friend, Malak. He turned to his son. "It's time for a certain little Jedi to go to sleep."

Zandro nodded. "Goodnight, dad," he said looking up at him.

Revan kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight, son." He got up and looked one last time at his son before turning the light off and closing the door.

Upon entering his own bedroom Revan found Bastila in the bed waiting for him. "How's Alleia?" he asked her.

"She's fine. She's asleep in her crib. Let's just hope she stays that way until morning."

Revan chuckled and lay down next to his wife. He stared at the ceiling for a minute before muttering, "Bastila…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Just," he turned to face her and threw his arm around her, drawing her close to him, smiling. "I love you, my beautiful Jedi princess," he whispered to her in the dark.

She smiled back and gazed lovingly at him with her ocean-blue eyes. She put her own arms around him and whispered, "I love you too, my handsome Jedi knight." She nuzzled up against him and closed her eyes.

The two Jedi laid there, a loving pair, practically one. As the two drifted off to sleep together, they felt nothing but happiness, because they were together. Maybe, just maybe, they would live happily ever after.


End file.
